me quieres contigo?
by kena86
Summary: Shego se espanta con el embarazo
Todo el mundo sabía que era una relación, menos ellos, es decir, ¿Cuántas mujeres y hombres pueden estar juntos por tanto tiempo y no tener al menos un desliz? Kim posible y su asistente podría ser una prueba, pero son villanos, no es una excusa, bueno al menos para ellos si es. Dicen que solo son científico malvado y su asistente.

¿Cómo si no notaran? que una mujer verde destructiva e inteligente, no le importa permanecer como segundo al mando de un… no tan listo científico rencoroso azul. Obvio ¿no?

Hasta que el destino y cupido decidieron que era hora de ver, si de verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Solo se necesitó un nuevo empleado en el bar para que se equivocara en las bebidas y darles unas de verdad fuertes a Shego y Drakken (que fueron a su noche de karaoke), para desahogar toda la atracción que sienten desde hace años.

Al dia siguiente:

-¡DRAKk…! Uuuuhhhh- si, las resacas son lo peor en las mañanas, eso le dificulta dar un grito decente sin sentir que su cabeza va a estallar.

-¡¿qu…e?!. oooooohhh, diablos… mi cabeza, sabía que mi bebida no se veía como siempre, te lo dije shego…-no abrió los ojos, le duele mucho la cabeza, pero sus demás sentidos también empiezan a despertar, siente la tela de su cama… sobre su piel desnuda… ¿desnudo?... ¿Shego?... ¿en su cama? - Shego ¿Qué haces en mi cama? - pregunto apenas abriendo los ojos, en realidad no veía mucho.

-solo… espere… oooh… lo matare… por esto…-responde ella.

\- ¿de qué… estas… hablando? -

\- ¡Se…! Ogh… aprovecho de mi- intento gritar, pero tuvo que volver a reprimir.

\- ¡¿yo?! Ogh, mi cabeza… ¿podrías decirme… como es que… logre… aprovecharme de ti? - pregunta.

-…-

\- ¿podrías decirme que paso… anoche? - pregunta el azul.

-… no recuerdo…-responde la verde tratando de enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

-bueno… yo tampoco… tal vez no pasó nada… ¿podemos hacer de cuenta que nada paso? Al fin de cuentas, no recordamos nada-

-cierto- responde Shego.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sufriendo por el dolor de cabeza, como ahora estaban en una guarida más pequeña que las demás, ahora no tenían secuaces, lo cual era bueno, para que no vieran en qué condiciones estaban, pero también malo, porque nadie podía alcanzarle una taza de café o una aspirina.

Por momentos dormían, despertaban deseando morir.

Cuando finalmente empezó a bajar el dolor de cabeza, Shego decidió irse a su propia habitación. Se quitó las sabanas, iría a su cuarto aun desnuda, pero se congela al ver toda la espalda descubierta de Drakken.

\- ¿Shego? - no voltea a verla, pero no escucha sus pasos de salida.

-y… ya me voy- dice finalmente saliendo.

No están frustrados por el dolor de cabeza, no está frustrada por despertar en cama ajena, no está frustrado por beber algo que no pidió: están frustrados por no recordar el sexo, porque a pesar de la jaqueca… pueden sentir que tuvieron un buen orgasmo.

En los días siguientes; hicieron lo acordado, actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero eso no pasaba lo mismo por sus mentes, por dentro, se preguntan si tendrán otro oportunidad, sin estar borrachos… o ya lo desperdiciaron.

Por no todo volvió a la normalidad, Drakken que acostumbraba a gritarle cuando no la hallaba o llamarle la atención, ahora, ya no grita, solo usa la voz alta, Shego ya no lo mira fijamente o se acerca, una parte de ella, apenas lo hace, empieza a sentirse lujuriosa al recordar el cuerpo desnudo del doctor.

¿o era otra cosa?...

-shego…¿has… subido… de… peso…?-pregunta con pena, drakken.

Shego no lo quemo, porque… de verdad…había comido un poco… de mas, últimamente, no sabe porque, siempre ha cuidado su peso, y ahora tiene hambre en los momentos más inesperados, pero parece que todo se va a la cadera -ni tanto-es lo único que responde antes de escaparse al baño.

¿Por qué vomita y sigue subiendo de peso? ¿Por qué el bra es tan molesto? Se lo quita y lo quema, pero reconoce que es el séptimo bra que destruye… algunos los tiene desde hace años ¿Por qué son tan irritantes de pronto? -ick, un momento-se toca- ¡Ack! No son los bra… ugh… ¿otra vez?... ¡blegh!-

Un rato más tarde, busca a Drakken -oiga Doc, lo admito, no me siento bien- mantuvo su ceño fruncido para que no saliera un comentario sobre si era débil. -pero no me dan ganas ir al doctor, supongo que sabe algo de… medicina ¿no? - pregunta.

-ha, por supuesto, Shego, yo se muchas ramas de la ciencia…-

-oiga Doc, no se distraiga, solo necesito saber que me pasa- pide shego.

-mmm, de acuerdo, por suerte con mi kit mejorado, solo necesito la raíz de uno de sus cabellos, en vez de extraer sangre-

-eso si es un alivio- dice sinceramente.

El kit de resultados era muy parecido a la de un laboratorio clínico corriente. Excepto que esta podía con pedazos más pequeños y era más rápida.

-listo- dice sacando un pedazo de papel (instalado en la parte superior del kit, parece un ticket) -y aquí dices que estas embazada… ¿ves shego? No había nada… ¿¡QUE!?- vuelve al papel para ver el resultado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- ahora es shego quien grita- no no no no no, yo no… yo… a mi edad… a estas… no se… yo soy… pelear… kim… ¿Cómo…? ¡es su culpa! - dice señalando a Drakken.

-bueno… si… los hombres somos quienes… ya sabes… asi que… si… pero ¿Por qué tu no tomaste la pastilla? ¿no tienes control sobre tu fertilidad? -

\- ¡estábamos ebrios! - replica Shego con fuerza.

-cierto, cierto…- de pronto su expresión cambio – y… ¿quieres tenerlo? - pregunta.

Shego se congela, por alguna razón no puede pensar en una respuesta, es como hubiera un montón de voces en su cabeza y ninguna pudiera ser escuchado-no… no lo sé… -se va antes que Drakken la siga cuestionando.

Espantada. Esa podría ser la palabra, está asustada, la maternidad fue algo que descarto hace mucho tiempo, en especial si se tiene 4 hermanos pesados, solo podía pensar en los niños llorones, en el cambio de pañales y las noches de insomnio… entonces ¿Por qué nunca se aseguró de nunca quedar embarazada? Esa habría sido la solución… ¿a quién engañaba? Era una mujer, villana que se burlaba de las cosas cursis… pero una mujer que a veces fantaseaba tener a sus propios niños perfectos… niños que empezó a desear cuando empezó a sentir atracción hacia drakken… pero había muchos puntos en contras, él era mayor, un villano obsesionado con conquistar el mundo, sin mencionar la economía oscilante, considero que nunca le ponía atención como para ver sus sentimientos… así que se contentó con estar a su lado… de seguro Drakken ni siquiera quiere tener un bebe con ella, suspira tristemente.

Cuando decide salir de su habitación, no ve a Drakken por ningún lado, se da cuenta que ha estado ensimismada por 12 horas, de verdad quedo impactada, será mejor ir a buscar comida, seguro que vio helado y pepinillos en algún lado.

1 hora después.

\- ¡oh Shego! ¡eso es asqueroso! - le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver la variedad de la mala combinaciones de los antojos de Shego.

-no, no lo es, sabe bien- dice Shego.

-mejor hago esto rápido- se dice a sí mismo. -mira Shego- muestra un cinturón particularmente grande, uno de esos que se estiran lo suficiente para que sean cómodos, pero la hebilla, eso era la parte interesante, por general un cinturón debería tener una bonita hebilla con diseño simple o extrovertido… este era un cosa circular y en el centro era una luz azul.

-uh… ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Shego.

\- ¿recuerdas ese invento con el que iba a congelar el tiempo a una ciudad que tomaría de rehén?-

-algo- dice Shego realmente no interesada en recordar, solo le gustaría encontrar unos chicharrones y ponerle chocolate.

-bueno, esto hará lo mismo con tu embarazo-

-espera ¡¿Qué?!- Shego finalmente tiene interés en escuchar.

\- esto hará que "pause" tu embarazo Shego, por todo el tiempo que lo tengas puesto, el feto se mantendrá igual, si se lo quita, el crecerá normalmente, no habrá repuesto de tiempo-

-pe… pero Drakken, ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta eternamente embarazada? -

-oh, Shego, y presumes de ser más lista, no vas a estar siempre embarazada, solo necesito tiempo para crear una incubadora para que él bebe crezca sano y fuerte como si estuviera en tu vientre-

\- ¡¿vas a sacarme al bebe?!- exclama imaginando un escalpelo.

-sí, la tele transportación podría ser el único riesgo en esta operación- dice pensativo (no es el único que queda traumado con la película el hombre mosca).

Shego vuelve a pensar que sería mejor el escalpelo que un invento no seguro.

-hablando de eso, necesitare material- dice Drakken.

-bien, ¿adónde vamos? - pregunta segura en ir en una misión.

-no iremos, Shego, no en tus condiciones- dice drakken.

Ella enseña una luz verde en su mano -¡mi condición! ¿Por qué no probamos? -

Por primera vez, Drakken no se intimida por el fuego, el desafío de Shego mas bien lo enervo- Shego, no he puesto un escudo al vientre, así que no, no puedes dar saltos kung fu-

Shego hubiera respondido casualmente, pero decidió, como rara vez lo hace, hacerle caso, reconoce sin querer reconocerlo que no quiere dañar al bebe.

-ya me encargué de eso, le prometí a senior senior padre que le haría unos trabajos gratis, si el compraba los materiales.

\- ¿en serio pensó en todo y yo no me entere? - dice Shego sorprendida, pero trata de que no se note mucho.

-lo sé, estoy lleno de sorpresas- dice en pose presumida.

-espere ¿Qué hay de kim possible? - pregunta Shego, preguntándose a sí misma más que a Drakken.

-tranquila Shego, la compra será legal, no todo el equipo se tiene que robar, solo senior tiene demasiado dinero para comprarlo, nosotros no-

\- ¿pero possible no sospechara? - insiste Shego.

-mmm, seguro se preguntará que hago-piensa Drakken- será mejor prepare una trampa, mientras llega el equipo- dice tomando camino a su laboratorio.

Al menos unas 12 horas después.

Alguien toca a la puerta. -Drakken- canturrea Shego, porque ella no se va a levantar de su nuevo y cómodo sillón… en realidad no puede levantarse.

Drakken gruñe bajo mientras va a los controles para ver quiénes son - ¡Kim Possible! Ahora si me sorprendiste-

-eso no se oye sarcástico- observa Shego sin levantar la mirada de su nueva Tablet.

-en serio, Shego, ¿Qué hace tocando la puerta? Cuando siempre anda perforando los techos, las paredes o escabulléndose por los tubos de ventilación- le replica Drakken.

Rápido supera la sorpresa que Drakken sabe de las presentaciones sorpresa de la porrista, entonces… ¿Por qué nunca antes uso ese conocimiento para que no lo atrapara?... incluso tenía razón en esto ¿desde cuándo possible toca a la puerta?.

-oye, Drakken te daré la oportunidad de rendirte, sea lo que estés haciendo, de manera pacífica- dice Kim por la cámara.

Shego y Drakken están confundidos y sorprendidos, ¿era una broma? ¿de verdad creían que iban a creerle? Pero… es Kim Possible.

-tal vez debería…-empieza a decir Shego, tratando de levantarse, pero el asiento de agua es muy difícil de manejar.

-no, Shego, no- se vuelve a ella como un padre regañando a su niña- no puedes, no lo harás, no debes…-

\- ¿no le parecerá sospechoso a la princesita que no la ataque? - pregunta Shego.

-ella ya parece sospechosa- dice Drakken, observando que Kim no parece la misma, de hecho, en vez de ver directamente la cámara, pareciera que evita el contacto visual directo.

-cierto… que pase- dice Shego volviendo a recostarse.

Se abre la compuerta, ahí ven que detrás de los chicos esta incubadora.

En vez de que Kim de el paso, es Ron quien levanta el dedo acusador - ¡muy bien Drakken! ¡en nombre de los ricos nacos! ¿Qué pretendes? -

-Ron-Kim lo llama, muy apenada.

-perdón, Kim, es que tengo hambre- se disculpa Ron.

\- ¡te comiste todas las botanas del barco del Señor Senior!- exclama Kim.

-en realidad, tú te comiste la mayoría-responde Ron molesto por la acusación.

\- ¡tragona! - se queja Rufus.

-… ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunta Shego viendo la interacción de los jóvenes.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo Ron?! -llora tristemente-¡acaso una mujer no puede tener hambre!- exclama furiosa.

-ki… Kim…-Ron tiembla de miedo

-Hey hey hey ¿Qué pasa aquí? - interrumpe Drakken irritado por el espectáculo que están dando los adolescentes y confundido - ¿y que hacen ustedes con la incubadora? Se la pedí a Senior-

-ah si- dice Ron alejándose de Kim- Wade intervino tu llamado a Senior…-

-no pudimos evitar la compra-venta porque fue mutuo acuerdo, pero Senior no tuvo ningún problema para traernos con el paquete- dice Kim un poco recuperada, pero con una mirada furiosa.

-así que venimos directamente para ver lo que tramas- termino Ron.

\- ¿y porque Senior no llego con ustedes? - pregunta Shego.

-Kim lo espanto, ha estado muy tensa…- Ron no dice más.

Pero sus palabras hicieron reaccionar otra vez a la pelirroja -¡todo es tu culpa!- Kim grito con un intento de arrojarse sobre su novio pero se contuvo, pero las lágrimas no.

-ok, todo esto es extraño- se fija Shego.

-bueno…- dice Ron, volviendo alejarse de su novia y señalando a Shego- ustedes también están raros, ni siquiera te has levantado para atacarnos como siempre, y Draken no ha activado un arma-

-es cierto, no se comportan habitualmente… -dice Kim, otra vez calmada.

-mira quien habla-se burla Drakken-nuestro asunto, no es asunto suyo-

-esa fue un mal intento de rima- dice Shego- Drakken creo que podemos decírselo- decide Shego.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡pero Shego! ¡es el enemigo! - reclama Drakken como si estuviera loca.

-es una heroína, no pondría vidas inocentes en peligro ¿verdad kimmie? - pregunta Shego con un tono casi amenazante.

Kim esta confundida por las palabras de la chica verde, aunque busca por la mirada alguna explicación de porqué decía eso, al final solo dijo - ¿de… acuerdo?-

Shego pidió a Drakken que la ayudara a levantarse, -estoy embarazada…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-exclaman Ron y Kim.

Ron se acerca de repente viendo el cinturón -oh oh ¿esto es para ver al bebe? -pregunta tratando de visualizar algo en el círculo azul.

-no tonto, este cinturón tiene el embarazo en pausa mientras adapto la incubadora- "oooohhhh" escucha a Kim comprendiendo todo- Shego no quiere perder su figura, asi que…-

-espere- interrumpe Shego de repente- ¿creia que yo no quería perder mi figura? ¿creyo que por eso me molestaba el embarazo? -

-bueeenooo… si… eh… también pensé que no querías… tener un hijo mio…- dice Drakken sobando su cuello.

-oh… Drakken…- "malditas lágrimas" -yo… yo también creí que no querías un hijo conmigo…- dice ella apresurando a limpiarse los ojos- de hecho las últimas 12 horas, pensé que te sentías muy viejo, y no tendrías otra oportunidad para ser padre, pero no querías incluirme…-dice viendo para otro lado.

-awww- dice Rufus enternecido.

-¿en serio? Yoo… no sabía que te sentías así- dice muy apenado- lo siento- hace un ademan de abrazarla, de hecho, le cuesta decidirse hacerlo.

Pero una vez que lo empieza hacer, Shego le da un abrazo también.

-¿tienes un cinturón de más? -de pronto alguien pregunta.

Shego y Drakken se separan para ver a Kim sonrojada y apenada.

\- ¡no! ¿en serio? ¿ustedes…? – trata de decir la pelinegra.

Ambos adolescentes bajaron la cabeza de vergüenza.

-me sorprende de ti Kim Possible – dice Drakken entre sorprendido y decepcionado, haciendo que Kim se encogiera más.

-si… bueno… ya sabes cómo son las cosas… cuando un chico y una chica… están juntos…- Ron trata de decir algo, pero al parecer ni el mismo se ayuda.

-toma este, Possible- dice Shego, quitándose su cinturón y dándoselo.

\- ¿estas segura, Shego?- pregunta Kim antes de Tomar el cinturón.

-estoy segura que poder llevar este embarazo naturalmente- dice Shego muy segura.

\- ¿segura? - ahora pregunta Drakken.

-que si- dice un poco hostil por la repetición de la pregunta.

-¡genial! Así podremos seguir en misiones y seguir en la universidad- dice Ron dando saltos de victoria.

-todavía estoy mejorando el cinturón para añadir un escudo- dice Drakken.

-está bien, de todas formas, no puedo ir a misiones tan seguido, la tarea no me lo permite, Justicia Global ha tenido que darme una mano con eso, y en todo caso Ron puede apoyarme, él es maestro mono después de todo- dice Kim sin perder el tiempo en ponerse el cinturón.

-espera, escuche bien, ¿él va a la universidad? Creí que todos lo habían rechazado- pregunta Shego a Kim.

-*suspiro* fue a la única universidad que podía aceptarlo… la universidad Yamaguchi- responde Kim resignada.

\- ¿y de que le servirá ser ninja después de graduarse? -sigue preguntando.

-no esta tan mal, sigue ganando por la creación de los *nacos* y es el único humano con el poder mono. -

\- ¿Qué hacemos con esto? - pregunta Ron volviendo su atención al equipo de la incubadora.

-ya no puedo devolverla, hice un trato con Senior- dice Drakken.

-ahora, si no les importa estoy buscando muebles para el cuarto del bebe- dice Shego tomando de vuelta la Tablet.

6 horas después:

Drakken está compilando información sobre una sana alimentación para su futuro bebe, cuando recibe una llamada.

\- ¿Qué? - responde

-hey Drew- era el Doctor Possible.

\- ¿uh? ¿tu? ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta sin importarle.

-solo quería darte las gracias por el cinturón de pausa que le diste a mi hija- dice de verdad agradecido.

-suenas bien, para alguien cuya hija adolescente está embarazada- dice Drakken pensando en los clichés de la sociedad.

-si… la verdad que no me lo tome bien, para ser sincero… pero los ánimos se calmaron cuando nos explicaron sobre el cinturón, Kim planea usarlo unos 6 años… ¿se puede? -

-mmm, necesitaría una revisión cada cuando para ver si de verdad es recomendable usarlo 6 años, si, sería posible- dice tratando de no desviar su tarea actual a los planos de cinturón.

-por cierto, felicidades a ti y a Shego-

-ummm, gracias…-

-pero todavía con eso, mi esposa quiere hablar contigo- dice pasando el teléfono.

\- ¿eh? ¿la neo cirujana? - dice Drakken sin saber lo que pasa al otro lado del teléfono.

-si soy yo, Doctor Drakken- ignorando el sonido de sorpresa del azul- quisiera hablar de los beneficios sobre su "pausa-embarazo" –

\- ¿Beneficios? -

-por supuesto, ya sabe que hoy en día sobre los embarazos de adolescentes que terminan abandonando la escuela…-

Drakken suspiro cansado, esto parece ir para largo, lo mejor era ir por una gran taza de café y guardar la recopilación para después.

Shego duerme en la habitación de Drakken mientras a un lado, la Tablet clasificando "cosas para el bebé" y "cosas para la boda".


End file.
